


Their Lovely Happiness

by deadmannewil



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: (Kind of) Confession, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, No Angst, Romance, Sleepovers, Wholesome, happiness, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmannewil/pseuds/deadmannewil
Summary: The final entry for the one hour Krusie challenge until the next year.Not because I want it to end, but because they stop until the next year.This one is much shorter, since the topic was "Happiness" and I wasn't in the right mindset to write a lot about it, sorry. For what it's worth, I still hope you'll enjoy it.I've tried my best at making romance/friendship/thoughts. Hopefully, this one is wholesome enough.More entries and drawings can be, as always, found here: https://twitter.com/KxS_1h





	Their Lovely Happiness

It’s a lovely evening today. 

That was a thought, shared by both, Kris and Susie.

They both, were sitting on a roof of Kris’ house, looking at the nightly stars. They were tired, after all, they did run a lot today, had to submit in their project, visit the dark world, eat of all things… In general, it was a rather tiring day and both of them will admit that.

“Beautiful stars, aren’t they, Kris?” - The purple dragon half-whispered, still in awe from the sparkly stars.

“Yeah, they are quite breathtaking...” - The human responded, his bangs brushed off so he would see the stars in their full glory.

They both, seemingly, wouldn’t be able to admit it but they really have become happier, ever since they decided to be friends, and after, decided to become lovers.

Both of them will never admit how they truly want to take things a bit higher, with more hugs and such but they aren’t built to do that, unfortunately.

These two, aren’t built to be all lovey-dovey for twenty-four hours a day. They’re built for less interactions between them, while appreciating the other greatly. At times, in fact, they can understand each other, without dropping any words at all.

Yet, it doesn’t mean, they wouldn’t put an effort into becoming even closer and erasing the more stoic attitude they both have, so they could enjoy each other at max. More hugs, smooches, cheek-pecks, and handholding to come…

Kris thought about his possibilities at this night. Susie told him she could stay overnight, considering they’ve done everything, and her mother is proud of her “taking things seriously”, as she’d put it. His mother likely wouldn’t mind to, in fact, he knows that she knows that the human does have feelings for Susie, but Toriel has chosen to be quiet. 

Whatever you want to say about Kris, one thing that he knows the best, is how to read people and their emotions. That was in fact, one of the main reasons he was able to bond with Susie that well. He would know when she feels angry, he would know when she feels sad, and even despite her masking of her actual emotions, he would be there for her, he would be there to make her feel happier or better. He’d always help.

Thinking more about the staying overnight… He decides to make it happen.

With a breath taken, the human started his speech: - “Susie, remember that you told me about staying overnight today?”

“Yeah? What about it?” - She responded, looking at Kris with her eyes eagerly waiting a response.

“That still an offer?” - Kris simply said, looking up at her as well.

“Hel-- Um, well, yeah man!” - She said, at first wanting to say it loudly but then restraining herself to be quieter, remembering the whole thing about politeness at night.

“Don’t you have to bring stuff and such?” - He asked, bluntly.

The dragon in response, smiled, her eyes brightly shining and answered: - “Nah, I knew you would agree and took the clothes and stuff in advance.”

“Ah. That’s smart.” - The human said, hiding a blush.

Susie smirked, and patted him on the head: - “Well, you know who you’re talkin’ to after all.”

“Yeah, that’s correct.” - He responded.

“Yeah…” - She said.

Some silence later, some final minutes of stargazing, Susie talked again: - “Well… Not to break your stargazing, dude but, we going now?”

“Yeah.” - Kris said and nodded, before he stood up: - “Let’s go.”

“Aight man! Careful though, the roof is slippery.”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember…”

The two are now in Kris’ room. Susie’s usual outlook changed to a more home-ish style. A tank shirt, some shorts and slippers. Kris also decided, for once, to change to a different attire, instead of wearing the same sweatshirt he wore forever. He took a blue T-Shirt, with pajama pants and some simple slippers.

The two found it a bit odd to see each other in different clothing, they both weren’t used to being the fashion stars or anything, so it looks a little off.

“You kinda look dorky.” - Susie was the first one to say.

“You look simple.” - Kris replied.

“Well, simple’s good! Aight?” - Susie said, faking her being offended.

“I suppose.” - Kris said, not quite expressive in his words.

“Well, you know, dorks aren’t bad either, you know? You’re the best dork to exist, haha.” - Susie said, a little nervous if she has made Kris sad or anything.

“Well, you’re the cutest dragon I’ve ever met.”

“And you’re the cutest human I’ve ever… Met.”

“Care for a hug?”

“Yes! I-I mean, well, if you insist…”

The human came closer to Susie, for her to wrap her arms around Kris and for him to do the same. A good, nice hug, is all they’ve needed.

“K-Kris, h-how about a smooch?”

“Susie?”

“Y-yeah. You're okay with that?”

“Of course.”

...And then, they exceeded their expectations for what they’ve needed, since after there came a smooch, they both have bursted out laughing.

“Man. We are dorks.” - Susie said, laughing a lot.

“That we are, it’s not a bad thing though.” - He said, agreeing.

Susie picked the human up, and hugged him tightly again, this time with him in the air.

“I’ll never leave you, man. You’ve made me so much happier over the weeks…”

“I’ll never leave you too, Susie.”

Then, they let each other go, and both sat on Kris’ bed, with him sitting in her legs.

They booted up some serial on the computer, and watched it while eating some snacks Kris had. Laughing, smiling, and discussing what was happening on the screen, Kris eventually found Susie asleep.

Though, he decided to not move out and disturb her, and slept in.

Happy, was the feeling they’ve felt together in that moment, even if it was when they slept.


End file.
